Moments in Time
by Aussie-Muggle
Summary: Fringe drabbles and one shots. (Rated T for innuendo, angst and drug use. Although, if you have an issue with such things, I seriously question your choice in fandoms.)
1. Company

Company

The lab was clouded in a haze of smoke. The scientists using Bunsen burners to light their joints were in something of a haze themselves. They sat on the floor, slumped merrily against the lab benches.

"You see... this is going to be the difference between us... and all those other stupid companies," mumbled Nina. "We think outside the... square thingy."

After taking a long drag and being momentarily distracted by his own reflection, the greatest mind of the age decided to pitch in.

"We need a name for this company," said Walter with a lopsided grin. "Something... suitably impressive and egotistical."

"What about Bishop Bell Industries?" suggested Bell, with a vacant smile.

"Boring!" cried Walter with a dramatic wave of his joint. "We're going to be a beacon of... of technological awesome, Bellie! Not a Sunday school!"

"We should call it Technological Awesome," Nina giggled.

"No... I fear the world is not ready," said Bell solemnly and their faces fell.

"What's another word for awesome?" frowned Nina.

"Stupendous?" supplied Walter. "Supreme? Magnificent?"

"Massive," said Bell. "Because it will be Massive."

"That's what she said," sniggered Walter.

"Stop that," scolded Nina. "We haven't smoked nearly enough for jokes like that."

"I have," said Walter.

"Oh, oh... Dynamic," said Bell. "Because we'll be adaptable... and skilled in everything. Like ninjas. Ninjas of science."

"Massive Dynamic," said Nina reverently.

The three somewhat stoned friends paused for a moment to appreciate the enormity of what they decided. Their dream was that much closer to being realised.

"It doesn't sound like we're compensating for something, does it?" asked Walter suddenly.

"Nah," said Bell. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," said Nina.

"Let's make nutella and mayonnaise sandwiches," said Walter matter-of-factly.

"Oh! With hundreds and thousands?" asked Nina excitedly.

"And mushrooms?" added Bell.

Walter rolled his eyes.

"Obviously."

* * *

_A/N: Do I believe that Massive Dynamic was the result of Nina, Walter and Bell getting stoned in the lab? With all my heart._

_Merry Christmas, everyone._


	2. Tape 1

Tape One

"_Hi Walter," whispered Peter._

_Olivia took his hand and pressed it gently. Peter swallowed and continued to speak._

"_So... I watched your tape. And... Nina and I tracked down William Bell and beat an explanation out of him. Man... that woman is _scary_ when you get on her bad side."_

"Peter_," said Olivia with a soft laugh._

"_Right... off topic. It turns out I ramble under pressure," he mumbled. "Anyway... Olivia came up with this idea."_

_Olivia smiled at the camera, her eyes glassy._

"_You left us a tape," she said, "so we'll make tapes for you too."_

"_You're not gonna miss anything," said Peter thickly. "You're gonna be with us... for every birthday, every graduation... everything. I love you, Dad."_

_A little blonde creature rushed passed the screen and ran into her father's arms._

"_Say hi to Grandpa Walter, Etta," said Olivia._

_Etta beamed at the camera and waved._

"_Hi 'pa," she said brightly._

"_Until the next tape, Dad," said Peter, before switching off the camera..._

...the screen went blank. Walter wiped the tears from his eyes.

"How many tapes are there?" he muttered.

"Hundreds," answered the older blonde woman by his side. "They switched to data cubes when the recorder broke."

For a moment, Walter seemed utterly lost and unsure of what to do. His companion waited patiently for him to compose himself.

"I've... got a lot of catching up to do," managed Walter finally.

"Would you like me to leave you alone?"

He gave her a nod and a forced smile.

"Thank you, Astrid."

Alexandria Bishop-Foster opened her mouth to correct him but thought better of it. She briefly placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything, Walter."


End file.
